Reencontros
by LeaMicheleLover
Summary: Rachel é convidada a voltar para Ohio para a reunião de 15 anos de formatura de sua turma. Eu sou TERRÍVEL com sumários, mas dá uma chance pra história! Você vai gostar!
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro, eu não sou escritora, sou estudante de arquitetura!**

**Resolvi escrever, primeiro, porque nenhuma das fics que leio são atualizadas há 5 mil anos, segundo, porque NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR A ESTRÉIA DA TERCEIRA TEMPORADA, e vocês?**

**Hahaha!**

**Sou completamente aberta a críticas e sugestões! Não tenham medo!**

**E vamos lá!**

**-x-x-x-**

Ela batia o salto de seu sapato no chão de mármore do aeroporto, inconsciente e incessantemente.

- Rachel, você vai furar o chão!

Ela parou de bater o pé, e se virou para ele.

- Não me importo, não sei por que estamos aqui! Duas horas de atraso, deve ser um sinal, certo?

Ele riu, e a abraçou, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Você é uma estrela da Broadway, a mais conhecida das vozes em musicais, você é Rachel Berry, e está com medo de uma reunião de ex-colegas de colégio? É isso que está me dizendo, Miss Berry?

Ela relaxou um pouco com o abraço, pensou em responder, mas ao invés disso apenas esvaziou sua mente.

Havia 15 anos que não voltava àquela cidade, que, tirando aquele ao seu lado, não revia os colegas de classe e do coral, 15 anos que deixara seu passado para trás em busca de seu maior sonho e fugindo de seu maior medo. Estava aonde queria, como queria. Tinha dinheiro, sucesso, aceitação, fãs, amigos de verdade, mas se sentia sozinha, esse vazio que parecia eterno e que a invadia completamente.

Quando recebeu o convite, há um mês atrás, dizendo que haveria, pela terceira vez, a reunião que acontecia a cada 5 anos de sua turma do McKingley High, sentiu, mais uma vez, suas entranhas revirando. Nas últimas duas, tinha desculpas para sua ausência: primeiro um teste para um musical e segundo, a premiação do Emmy. Mas desta vez, este ano, não tinha desculpas para dar, ou talvez, só estivesse cansada de dá-las.

Sentiu alguém a sacundindo.

- Rach... Rach... RACHEL!

Levou um susto, não sabia que havia ido tão longe em pensamento.

- Amada, estão chamando para o embarque do nosso vôo. Vamos?

Ela respirou fundo, levantou-se e apertou a mão de Kurt, seu melhor e fiel amigo.

- Vamos.

xxxxx

Será que era verdade? Será que esse ano ela realmente viria? Será que mudou muito? Será que está mais bonita?

Quinn soltou todo o ar que estava prendendo de uma vez, assustando sua companheira de quarto.

- Você é louca? Quer me matar de susto?

- Desculpa, Santana. Estava pensando!

- Pois pode parar de pensar, baby, e pode começar a agir. Temos muita coisa pra fazer e a festa já é amanhã a noite!

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Olhou para o chão cheio de faixas, tintas – Eu sinto saudades do Kurt, ele sabe fazer essas coisas tão bem...

- Se eu ouvi bem, ele e a Miss Famosa chegam hoje!

Quinn olhou para Santana, com olhos arregalados.

- Hoje?

Santana soltou a tesoura no chão e se sentou ao lado de Quinn.

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas?

- Não quero falar disso.

- Mas, Quinn, vocês viraram tão amigas nos últimos meses de aula, todo mundo pensava ...

Quinn se levantou do sofá, e ficou de frente para Santana.

- Eu já disse que não quero falar disso.

Santana olhou para a amiga, mais uma vez sem resposta. Mais uma vez teria que ver o rosto triste da amiga por uma história em que ela mesma insistia em guardar só pra ela, e que visivelmente a corroia.

Quinn se trancou no banheiro, mais uma vez, chorando. Amanhã completaria 10 anos do dia mais feliz e também mais triste de toda a sua vida. Ouviu seu celular tocando na sala. Lavou o rosto com pressa e correu para atender, junto com Santana e Brittany, era encarregada de arrumar tudo relativo a festa.

Quando chegou na sala, Santana já havia atendido.

- Vou falar com ela... Ok! Pode deixar, beijos, meu amor!

Desligou o telefone.

- Quinn, a Brittany ligou, o vôo da Rachel e do Kurt atrasou duas horas, eles vão embarcar só agora, e a gente precisa ir no banco fechar o contrato da casa...

Quinn olhou para Santana, pedindo com o olhar que não pedisse aquilo, qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

- Desculpa, Quinn, não tem mais ninguém que possa ir, eu falei pro Kurt que não precisava alugar carro, é desfeita se ninguém for buscá-los...

Milhões de coisas se passaram pela cabeça de Quinn naquele momento.

xxxxx

Mas nenhuma das coisas que pensou, se comparava a visão de Rachel Berry, 15 anos depois, saindo do portão de desembarque. Mais linda que qualquer mulher na terra, mais maravilhosa que qualquer visão, mais perfeita do que possível.

O ar sumiu, assim como o chão e tudo ao seu redor, e no lugar de tudo isso, sentiu-se caindo em um abismo e na mais profunda escuridão,


	2. Chapter 2

Era sério? Havia desmaiado? Sabia que sua reação seria forte, mas não forte a tal ponto. Ali estava ela, linda e perfeita, a olhando com uma cara de preocupação enquanto várias outras pessoas estavam a seu redor tirando fotos e querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

Kurt tentava acabar com o auê.

- Xô, o show acabou, meus amores! Podem ir andando.

Quinn olhou para Rachel, que estendia a mão para que ela levantasse, ainda com o olhar preocupado.

- Está tudo bem?

Quinn apenas sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo que sim. E desviou o olhar para Kurt, que tentava empurrar um homem três vezes maior que ele. Quando o homem saiu, enfim, ele olhou para as duas!

- Quinn, minha deusa, como você está linda!

E a abraçou tão apertado que Quinn achou que iria desmaiar novamente. A soltou e pegou na mão das duas.

- Olha só pra vocês, belas, o tempo foi generoso com as duas!

Todos riram. E Rachel a olhou nos olhos, como sempre fazia, daquele jeito que fazia cada cabelo de seu corpo se arrepiar.

Kurt percebeu que o clima estava pesado, pegou as malas.

- Então, Quinn. Podemos ir? Você já está melhor? Estou tão cansada, bi!

- Calma, Kurt. Você precisa de alguma coisa, Q? Água? Sal?

Tinha ouvido errado? Ou Rachel realmente havia lhe chamado de Q? Como há 15 anos? Como se nada tivesse acontecido... Engoliu seco.

- Eu estou bem, está muito calor e eu não comi nada hoje. Podemos ir! Vocês pegaram tudo?

xxxxx

Rachel havia percebido que Quinn não a olhava nos olhos, por mais que tentasse puxar papo, perguntar alguma coisa, fazer algum comentário, ela nunca a olhava nos olhos. Não a culpava, as coisas não haviam terminado bem entre as duas 15 anos átras, na verdade, nem tinha certeza se as coisas tinham terminado...

Chegaram no hotel e Quinn se despediu às pressas, dando qualquer desculpa sobre cartazes e faixas. Rachel sabia que precisavam conversar, só não sabia como faria isso e nem quando.

Resolveu tirar um cochilo e quando acordou, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e foi até o quarto de Kurt. Bateu na porta e ninguém atendeu, voltou ao seu quarto e viu que tinha duas mensagens em seu celular.

_"Minha diva, sai pra tomar um ar e visitar papi e Finn, te encontro às 18h no restaurante do hotel? Bjos, -K"_

_"Rachel Berry, espero que a viagem tenha sido ótima! Passa aqui em casa você e a bicha do Kurt pra fofocarmos e pra jantar? - Santana!"_

Olhou as mensagens, e respondeu a Kurt com o convite de Santana.

Olhou no relógio, 17h35. Havia dormido tanto assim?

Correu para se arrumar e pegou um táxi. Chegou junto com Kurt.

- Como vai seu pai e o Finn?

- Estão ótimos! Finn está namorando um carinha que, acredite se quiser, é maior que ele! E papai está como sempre, careca e gordo!

Tocaram a campainha.

- HAHAHA! Você não presta, Kurt!

- E você e sua amiguinha, Q? Quando vão conversar! Que clima chato, bi!

- Nem me fala, Kurt, nem me fala...

Quinn abriu a porta e foi a vez de Rachel perdeu o ar. Na sua frente, estava ela, com os cabelos molhados, bagunçados e com um cheiro delicioso. Rachel sentiu a boca aguar.

Kurt olhou para as duas, havia tensão, de todos os tipo, no ar. Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

- Eu vou entrar e vocês duas, vão ficar aqui fora e conversar. Por favor, acabem com qualquer mal entendido antes de entrarem por essa porta! Quero uma noite divertida e leve!

Quinn ia abrir a boca para responder, mas sentiu uma mão sobre a sua. Olhou para Rachel, que sorria preocupada.

- Pode entrar, Kurt. Eu e Q entraremos quando terminarmos!

xxxxx

Elas andaram em silêncio por cerca de 10 minutos, e então, se sentaram num banco de uma praça vazia. Rachel quebrou o gelo;

- Eu senti sua falta...

- ...

- É sério, Q, eu senti...

- Dá pra parar de me chamar assim?

- Mas eu pensei que você gostasse!

- E gostava, há 15 anos átras, antes de... Bom, você sabe antes de que...

- Não falar do problema não torna ele inexistente, Quinn.

- E falar dele não alivia, Rachel!

Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, Quinn a olhou nos olhos, por um breve momento, e depois voltou a olhar para o nada.

- Olha, Quinn, eu sei que o que aconteceu foi ruim, eu sei que não foi do jeito que queríamos, eu sei que...

- Para, Rachel. O passado é passado, não precisamos discutir isso, por favor...

Rachel ouviu o tom de choro na voz de Quinn, sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que ela estava de volta.

- Eu posso te abraçar?

A pergunta de Quinn a pegou de surpresa. Será que havia falado alto o que pensou? Abriu os braços e a acolheu no abraço mais perfeito que já havia recebido.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Rach...

As lágrimas começavam a cair, para as duas.

- Eu senti a sua também, todos os dias...

- Por que você demorou tanto pra voltar?

- Porque não estava preparada...

Rachel interrompeu sua fala e Quinn soltou-se do abraço e a olhou nos olhos.

- Preparada pra que?

- Pra te ver, pra sentir tudo de novo, pra querer tudo de novo...

As duas se olharam por alguns instantes, memórias correndo livremente no ar.

- Eu posso te beijar, Q?


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn fechou os olhos, mas abriu rapidamente.

- Rach, não faz isso comigo...

Rachel colocou a mão no queico dela e aproximou o rosto.

- Você está mais bonita do que eu me lembro... Eu preciso tanto do seu beijo, Q.

Quinn colocou sua mão por cima da mãe de Rachel, e a tirou de seu rosto.

- Rachel, eu não acho que seja o momento... Por mais que eu tente, eu não me esqueço do que aconteceu... Eu... Eu...

E as lágrimas rolaram livres pelo rosto de Quinn. Ela havia tentado controlar até agora, havia sido o mais forte que podia durante todo esse tempo, por 15 anos, não derramou uma lágrima sequer e agora, ali estava ela, se desfazendo em lágrimas.

- Quinn, me perdoa! Não chora, por favor!

Como ela podia chegar, e em menos de 24 horas, fazer com que todos aqueles sentimentos que havia enterrado há 15 anos voltassem a tona como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem?

Rachel não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se debia abraçá-la ou deixá-la sozinha. Não sabia se falava algo ou continuava calada. Não queria mais chorar, havia chorado por meses após aquela noite, não podia mais chorar.

- Quinn, você quer que eu vá embora? Eu posso ir! Eu posso ir e você pode nunca mais me ver se quiser!

Quinn olhou para Rachel, com o rosto tomado por lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos.

- Você quer fugir de mim de novo, Rachel?

A fala de Quinn acertou Rachel como um soco certeiro no estômago. Como responder aquilo? Quinn estava certa, ela havia fugido, havia escondido coisas que não sabia como contar.

- Eu não quero fugir, Quinn, mas não quero te ver assim!

Quinn estava secando as lágrimas. Aquilo era drama demais para ela, não podia mais se colocar numa posição tão baixa, precisava recuperar o que restava de seu orgulho, se ainda restasse algum!

- Rach, vamos esquecer isso? Vamos esquecer essa conversa? Vamos esquecer o passado?

- Mas...

- Não, Rachel! Me escuta: somos mulheres crescidas agora, pagamos nossas contas e não devemos satisfação a ninguém! Somos adultas! Acredito que possamos esquecer isso, dar a volta por cima e recomeçar do ponto em que éramos amigas!

- Amigas?

- Sim! No último semestre, éramos amigas! Ótimas amigas!

- Eu lembro...

- Então! O que você acha? Podemos ser amigas?

Rachel não acreditava. Amigas? Por essa não esperava!

- Amigas... Ok, podemos ser amigas, se é isso que você quer, Quinn!

- É isso que é o melhor!

xxxxx

- Enfim as donzelas chegaram!

Kurt estava fumando na janela quando as avistou e suspirou aliviado, as duas estavam vivas e sorrindo, isso era algo bom.

Rachel entrou na casa e tirou o casaco, Quinn o pegou e pendurou átras da porta.

- A gente tinha coisas pra colocar em dia!

- Eu sei que tinham, minha diva, espero que tenham colocado tudo em dia!

Rachel sorriu tímida e olhou para Quinn, que estava, mais uma vez, encarando o chão.

- EU NÃO ACREDITOOO! RACHEL BERRY, NA MINHA CASA!

Santana gritou, assustando a todos na casa. Abraçou Rachel no abraço mais apertado que alguém era capaz de dar.

- Kurt, porque a Santana tá agindo como se não conhecesse a Rachel?

- Brittany, é que faz tempo que elas não se vêem...

- Ah, sim! Será que eu devo gritar e abraçar ela também? Nunca gostei muito da Rachel, mas os peitos dela estão bem bonitos nessa blusa, talvez eu a abrace pra sentir se eles são duros!

- Brittany, meu bem, você não muda nunca, né?

Santana havia soltado Rachel e estavam conversando sobre New York e a vida de estrela dela.

- Então, muitos gatos quentes por lá?

- Pergunta isso pro Kurt!

- Bobinha... Vai me dizer que não está saindo com ninguém?

Santana se arrependeu instantaneamente de ter feito a pergunta, o clima na sala havia mudado, todos olhavam pra Rachel esperando por uma resposta, especialmente Quinn e Kurt.

- Bom, não é assim tão fácil! Nem amigos consegui fazer direito, imagina namorar?

Rachel riu, tentando quebrar o clima na sala!

- Rachel, a Santana estava me contando que ela e a Brittany se casarão em 15 dias! Hoje fecharam o negócio da casa que irão morar!

- Jura? Parabéns! Fico muito feliz por vocês!

Santana foi até Brittany e deu um beijo nela.

- Obrigada. Minha única preocupação é deixar a senhorita Quinn sozinha nessa casa enorme!

- Santana, já discutimos isso, não precisa se preocupar, eu vou sobreviver sem as brigas e os gemidos de vocês!

- Alguém nessa casa precisava gemer, minha Quinnzinha!

Quinn corou e Santana decidiu que já estava na hora de servir o jantar, não queria dar mais foras naquela noite!

xxxxx

- O jantar estava MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Quem fez?

- A Mercedes! Ela abriu um restaurante, encomendamos o jantar com ela!

- Wow... Apenas eu e Rachel saimos dessa cidade?

- Não, Tina e Mike se casaram e se mudaram para a Califórnia, eles tem uns 15 filhos!

- Não exagera, Santana! Eles tem quatro, duas meninas e dois meninos, muito lindos! - Quinn disse enquanto se levantava para tirar os pratos da mesa.

- Eles vem pra festa? - Rachel perguntou a Quinn quando ela foi pegar seu prato.

- Acho que sim, a Brittany falou com o Mike esses dias, eles estavam combinando um número de dança para a festa. - Quinn respondeu enquanto pegava o prato de Rachel e Kurt.

- Na verdade, estavamos discutindo as diferentes formas de se comer sushi!

Todos olharam para Brittany.

- É verdade, Mike disse que só existe um jeito de comer sushi: com hashi, e eu disse que quando ele chegasse, a gente podia treinar novos movimentos, e mostrar pra todo mundo na festa!

- Movimentos de hashi? - Kurt falou segurando o riso.

- Sim, movimentos de hashi! - Ela olhou para todos, não entendia por que pareciam tão incrédulos.

- Ok, ótimo! Quem mais vem? - Kurt perguntou antes que não conseguisse mais segurar o riso.

- Convidamos todos, a maioria das pessoas confirmou! - Quinn disse voltando a pegar os pratos.

- É estranha rever todo mundo depois de tanto tempo...- Rachel falou enquanto dobrava o guardanapo.

- Quero beber, meninas. O que vocês tem ai pra mim? - Kurt disse, se levantando de uma vez da mesa.

- Vodka, tequila, cerveja... - Quinn falou voltando da cozinha.

- Eu aceito Vodka! A garrafa inteira, por favor! - Rachel disse enquanto levantava da mesa.

- Eu te acompanho, minha musa!

Quinn pegou a garrafa de vodka, 5 copos e voltou pra sala.

- Desculpa gente, mas eu e minha Brittany vamos pro nosso quarto dormir, amanhã o dia é cheio!

- Dormir... Sei... Dormir é código pra pegação?

- Kurt, claro que não! O código para pegação é tomar banho! Dormir é código para sexo!

Todos riram e o olhar de Rachel e Quinn se cruzou no mesmo momento. As bochechas das duas corararam e elas desviaram o olhar olhando pra parede.

- Boa noite, gente, até amanhã!

xxxxx

Já haviam esvaziado uma garrafa e meia de vodka, Kurt estava apagado no sofá. Rachel e Quinn se lembravam do passado e não conseguiam parar de rir.

- E quando você se apaixonou pelo Mr, Schuester?

- Eu me apaixonava por qualquer pessoa que me desse atenção!

- Eu não te dava atenção, Rachel, e mesmo assim...

- Quinn, eu já disse isso 15 anos átras, e volto a dizer, você não precisa fazer NADA para que as pessoas se apaixonem por você!

- Não é verdade...

- Claro que é!

As duas viraram mais uma dose de vodka, e Quinn pegou a garrafa para encher os copos de novo.

- Claro que não! Se fosse, por que eu estaria há quase quatro anos sem sexo?

- QUATRO ANOS?

- Sim senhora!

Elas brindaram e viraram novamente.

- Como você aguenta?

Quinn bebeu direto da garrafa e olhando pra Rachel, respondeu:

- Mão e um bocaaaado de imaginação!

Rachel sentiu seu sangue ferver imediatamente, não sabia se era o álcool ou a revelação de Quinn. Na verdade, sabia sim. Pegou a garrafa da mão dele e tomou o maior gole que pode aguentar.

- É sério isso, Q?

- Sério como um ataque cardíaco, Rach!

- Ataques cardíacos são muito sérios...

As duas ficaram em silêncio, olhando para os copos vazios.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

Quinn se ajoelhou no chão e colocou mais vodka em seu copo, virou e voltou a encher o dela e o de Rachel.

- Tem feito muito sexo?

Rachel virou o copo.

- Não muito. E nenhum bom!

- Acho que sexo ruim é pior do que nenhum sexo!

- Concordo!

Elas se olharam mais uma vez. E as duas foram com a mão pra pegar a garrafa, terminando com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da garrafa.

- Você tá quente, Rachel! - Quinn disse mordendo a boca.

- Tá quente aqui...

Nesse momento, Kurt abriu os olhos e começou a rir.

- Olha só pra vocês duas, parecendo duas adolescentes excitadas! Por favor, arrumem um quarto e mostrem logo uma pra outra o que é sexo bom, pelamordedeus!

As duas tiraram a mão da garrafa na mesma hora, completamente sem graça!


End file.
